


Soulmates? Nice joke.

by JadeSoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSoul/pseuds/JadeSoul
Summary: You are the SunYou are the MoonYou are the StarYou are everything and nothing all at once.Your whole life you've been sharing it with others.More specifically, two other YOU(s).You are the godmother to two adorable little girls who you swore to protect with your life.You are the datemate of four intimidating skelebros.You are the background protector of the human ambassadors.You are now suddenly surrounded by a TON of skeleTONs.You hope it's a joke.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/You, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know its horrible of me to start a new fic but this idea has been swimming around my head for months!! I hope you all enjoy it!

Your whole life you've been sharing it with others. 

More specifically, two other YOU(s).

It's gotten you in trouble ever since young and so you've learned to defend yourself and having a balanced schedule to keep everyone happy. 

Ever since the monster races has surfaced, you took up the job to defend their many child ambassadors from harm and has made many friends along the way. Including your employer and his brother, who both have been also your date mates ever since you saved their charge from danger and bascially became their godmother.

A year has passed since then and you are invited to the skelebros's Annual Party. 

You are both excited and dreadding it all at the same time.

You finally meet the rest of the family. They are not what you've expected. 

You want to simultaneously deck some of them in the face and smother the others in hugs.

Now they won't leave you alone. That is if you even want to be left alone again.


	2. Your Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your backstory, how you came to be who you are now and the reasons why you do the things you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS the backstory is quite long as I wanted everyone to have a more in-depth understanding of your character and be able to get into that mindset and actions.

Kindness you : Luna  
Justice you : Solar  
Hope you : Stella

Kindness - Nickname : Luna

She has always been there ever since you can remember. You know almost every good deed you have done is most likely of her influence and you appreciate her selflessness and willingness to help others who are in need.

Justice - Nickname : Solar

You vaguely remember when you started to stand up for yourself when you were in school. It was after you saved a bird in the school's garden and a few of your classmates hated how the teachers all adore you as you were the prefect student. 

You have always been smaller in stature than most others of your age and they took advantage of that by having the taller ones holding you in place while the others proceeded to kick and stomp on the bird. They left you to sob over the dead bird that was barely recognizable from all the abuse it had taken and you gave it a burial before heading back to class, hands covered in blood and dirt while the teacher reprimands you for being tardy. 

Something snapped in you that day. And out came Solar, who vowed to never let herself be weak ever again and to get stronger and stronger so that she can protect others. 

From then on, you stood up to your bullies and took every self defense classes available for your age and never stopped since.

It might have contributed to the reason why your mother decided to leave you as you got older and more "rebellious". You weren't, not by a long shot. You just couldn't stand aside and do nothing whenever you see any injustice being done to anything and anyone near ypu and so you've landed yourself many times in the office of the principal and police. This, in turn has turned your own mother against you as she "did not raise a monster". Ever since then, your mother hasn't spoken more than a few "choice" of words to you nor has she given you any chance to explain your reasons for doing "such monstrous acts". 

Ever since you left preschool, your mother hasn't cooked for you or gave you any allowance as such, you found little odd jobs to do around your tiny town like helping out at the local bakery in return for some bread to eat for the day plus that special slice of cake on your birthday as the owner took pity on you seeing that your mother has decided that she did not want to spend a single cent on a "child who behaves like a monster". 

Insert: Luna took it upon herself to learn how to cook and bake so that they would no longer have to starve for days to no end and that they would be capable of feeding others who are also in similar situations. Helping out at the shelter, Lunar feels KINDNESS.

You studied hard to go to collage a year ahead of others to get away from your highschool and you took up Security Safety and Culinary & Pastry as your electives. 

Days were spent either in your dormitory baking or at the gym, making certain that you stick to your vows of getting as strong as humanly possible to be able to protect others from harm and being able to feed others and yourself. 

When you returned home from collage, you saw that the house has been sold and was now occupied by new owners. You asked them if they knew of the owner before them and they replied you that the owner did not mention where they were heading, just that they are glad to finally be rid of a "burden". 

You stayed at a nearby hostel for days, before renting a small room from an elderly neighbor. Thrown into despression trying to process the loss of the only remaining family member you have left. 

You have never known your father nor any of your relatives as your mother had you out of wedlock and in a way, you understood why she blamed you for how her life had turned out and that you were too much of a burden. That did not excuse her behavior, you knew as much, but it certainly did not make you feel any less depressed.

You are now in your adulthood. A year or two after your mother have left you. You probably should've seen it coming. You might have seen the signs. It still hurts no less.

Months drags into years as you slowly but surely depleted every bit of your resources and you did everything there is to do when you searched up on curing depression. From reading 'help' books to sessions with psychologist and meditation to medication, you've done it all. It seemed like there was nothing else you could do to get out of that darkness. 

At last, you looked into hobbies as they were told to you that it could potentially be a coping mechanism and help regain some HoPe. 

Hope - Nickname : Stella

Like her namesake, Stella appeared when you found Anime and Cosplay. You could be whoever you wanted to be and watching all these characters never giving up even when they are beaten to the ground fills you up with HoPe. 

Watching them made you come to feel that you couldn't continue on living like this if it is even considered 'living' at all.

You started to cosplay and dress up to escape from reality. Slowly and unknowingly gaining a small following that would turn huge when you finally decided to appear in person at conventions.

By then With your elderly neighbor's passing, came his family trying to sell the house for inheritance. 

You managed to save up enough money from selling prints and photobooks, another way of sharing with everyone your love for the characters, series and their creators. It also helped that you got invited to host and share with others about how this hobby has slowly helped you get better and all the amazing people you have the blessing to interact with.

*Change of P.O.V*  
SOLAR  
You then moved to the City of MT Ebott, joining a protection service company where you are hired by clients who are in danger or needs to be escorted to places. Having that capability to protect others again as you have vowed to do since young, feels you up with HoPe.

*Change of P.O.V*  
LUNAR  
On your off days, you would be in your rental kitchen cooking and baking away for birthday parties and events. It was a good side gig for some extra income and you get to hone your skills while being able to feed them and feel their happiness from eating your creations.

*Change of P.O.V*  
STELLA  
On weekends however, you would be found at your little studio doing all sorts of creative things like dancing(you have the urge to take up dancing for some reason?), drawing, cosplaying and the occasional voice acting. You have an online voice partner and the both of you have never met, despite the great chemistry you both have together. 

The three of you share eachothers memories.

And so, at the age of 28, you have turned your life around and managed to make a decent living for yourself while still being capable to help others out. Overall, it's a life worth living for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! You have split personalities! 
> 
> Solar is the side of you that wants to protect others! (And yourself)  
> Lunar is the side of you that wants to take care of others! (And yourself)  
> Stella is the side of you that wants to break free and be happy! (For others and yourself)
> 
> Your first set of skelemans in the next chapter! Are you excited?! 
> 
> Can you guess which AU will come first?!


	3. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daugther: *Puppy eyes and pout*
> 
> You: *Melts*
> 
> One of the skele brings you to bed :D

"Mm-mvph?" Little Pup tries to talk with her little mouth full of pasta.

"Finish eating your food first, Pup!" You reply back as you wipe a patch of sauce off her face. 

"Mamaa, movie?" Little Pup gives you her best pout and big doe eyes worthy of her namesake. You tried to resist but ultimately failed.

"Alright alright, but only one movie and then it's off to the shower and bed for you missy." You stood up and took the plates back to the kitchen sink to wash. 

Little Pup started calling you Mama after the officer at the signing of the adoption papers made a snide remark that you would be going to hell for siding with the monster race and that Little Pup should be put in foster care where they will teach her the 'right' mindset. With clenched hands you composed yourself as best as you could as you replied him that you are her mother and you will teach her how to properly judge humans and monsters alike, without any bias or ignorance. 

"Yay! Thank you Mamaa!" Little Pup cheers as she ran towards the theater room to pick out her favorite movie.

"Ugh, all blame goes to you for my inability to resist her puppy eyes, Lunar." you muttered to your self as you know that she'll remember it when it's her turn to take over. 

You quickly finish up with the dishes and made your way back to the theater room.

\----

It was around midnight when an exhausted Sans and Papyrus got back to the mini mansion, with Papyrus's convertible parked in the garage. They had a long day at their office settling all accounts for the first quarter of the year and it took them a month to finish it in time as they have many banks spread throughout the country. 

Their normally hard facial expression softens as they open Little Pup's door to find you sitting in the chair right next to her bed, eyes closed with one hand resting on to a childen's book on your lap and the other one holding Little Pup's. It was a rare side to see from you as your body is always tensed up, on the standby and making sure to keep your senses sharp to detect any sort of danger. You take your job as Little Pup's guard and mother very seriously. You are not the kind of person to do anything subpar after all. They respect that very much.

So much that they themselves fell in love with you because of your no nonsense attitude and also the other sides of you that no one else in the agency you are working at has seen before. That caring and loving side of you that you dubbed Lunar had you adopting Little Pup when she found out that the skelebros were not allowed to do so as the prejudice against monsters were still high around the time they surfaced. As Little Pup's adpotive mother, you had to stay in the same household and so to keep the human government service happy, you had a room to yourself right next to Little Pup's and made sure to be there whenever there was a house check. 

It took a bullet to the gut for Sans to finally be convinced that you meant them no harm. He eventually let his guard down around you and even started to make puns that you tried your hardest not to laugh at and with Papyrus's constant fussing over you for the few weeks with your wound putting you out of commission. 

You made full recovery with a small scar to remember the incident by and for the entire recovery period, Little Pup clinged onto you. She would whine and once started crying when the brothers tried to carry her away from your side. Even trying to bribe her with books and movies did not work.

The first time they met Lunar was a month after the incident, where she took over as she wanted bake cookies with Little Pup. The brothers walked into the kitchen and the scene that greeted them was of their girls giggling with eachother while rolling the dough balls and their face and attire covered in batter and flour. It was at that moment that both brothers knew that you were the one to complete their little family. 

It took the brothers two years to convince you of their sincerity on having you as their datemate and it's been a year since you've accepted their courtship. Little Pup was elated to see her Mama together with Sans and Papyrus that she began calling Sans Sada and Papyrus Pap-pa, which had left them radiating happiness for a solid week. 

\----

Papyrus carried you back to your room and laid you on your bed, tucking you in and slowly bent over, teeth softly touch your forehead as a makeshift kiss.

"...Papyrus?" Your eyes barely open to look up at him.

"Yes?" He replied, stroking your head and fingerbones gently treading though your hair.

"Welcome home." You gave him an eye smile with the bottom half of your face hiding underneath the blanket.

"Thank you dearest, now off to sleep you go! Tomorrow Sans and I will be home and we have some important news to share with you." 

"Is it a good thing?"

"I'd like to think so, Sans may not like it that much."

"Heheh, can't wait to hear it then. Goodnight Paps." 

"Goodnight, dearest."

Your eyes slid close and you drifted off to sleep as he closes the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first set of skelebaes is here! I love love love mobtale bros and little pup!! Aaaa it just makes me all melty and giddy whenever I read or watch videos of their interactions! 
> 
> PSA: They have been up on the surface for a few years and no longer has ties with the mafia which is why their personality are much more mellow now!
> 
> Breakdown of the brothers
> 
> Mobtale Sans : Crimson  
> Mobtale Papyrus : Boss   
> Business: Owners of a bank chain
> 
> I can totally see them still dealing with money even after all that gang fights and bloodshed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update my other fic as soon as possible once I revamp it abit!


End file.
